


缄口不言

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	缄口不言

及岩及||缄口不言

1  
岩泉一转过头来直视那个人的时候，才发现他右边的脸颊上有一个很明显的掌印，下手肯定很重，泛着红色。

“你又干什么了。”

“哇，小岩不应该先心疼一下我吗？”及川彻抬手揉了揉，然后吃痛地嘶了一声，“这可是我很骄傲的脸蛋。”

“没必要。”

“好绝情啊。”

“不用想就知道是你的错。”

“我感觉自己疼得没力气托球了哦。”

“脸和手离得很远，还有你别靠过来。”他用排球把两个人之间逐渐缩小的距离再次隔开来，几乎是用力塞到了对方的肚子前，“赶紧去热身。”

没有得逞地人反而被推了开来，手里塞进来一个排球，倒是一点也不难过地笑着：“在这之前……”

“别这么多废话。”

“先亲我一下吧。”

“你想挨揍吗？”岩泉手里的动作突然停了下来，然后从篮子里面捞起另外一个排球用压低的声音发问着，“别开玩笑。”

“我跟那个女生说自己要和小岩打排球所以才放她鸽子的，于是……这个，”他指了指稍微发肿的脸颊，“被打啦。”

“你活该。”

“我是因为小岩才被打的，所以就答应我的请求吧。”

“关我什么事。”脸色阴沉的人没好气地望过去，看到的是对方一如既往乱七八糟的笑容，是那种很想让人往他脸上扇过去的笑容。及川正用那样的表情对着自己，然后歪过一点脑袋闭起眼睛像是在等待着什么。

器材室里面现在只有他们两个人，隔着一扇虚掩着的门可以听到外面有人已经开始练习垫球的声响，空间很小，可以闻到球类特有的味道，仔细听还能够感受到对方的呼吸声。平稳，安静。

于是他走上前去稍微扬起一点脖子。五厘米，他在想，不多不少刚刚好，这一秒他们的距离被缩短到只有五厘米。

如果自己再长高些会怎么样。

然后为了满足眼前这个傻气地闭着眼睛等待的家伙似的，将自己的唇覆盖了上去，却仅仅是蜻蜓点水而过。

“唔啊！”及川一下子睁开了眼睛，自己的脸上却被一个放大了不知道多少倍的排球抵住，鼻尖被压得有些扁，“这是……”

“快去热身。”

岩泉在对方说下一句话前就打断了他，推着球框卡拉卡拉头也不回地推开门出去了。

2  
也不知道什么时候已经毕业，大学开学在四月，各处都飘扬着数不尽的樱花，寝室楼里面一片混乱，熙熙攘攘来来往往都是嘈杂的人群。

及川彻故意把行李箱拖得很响，然后嗙地一下子把门打开。

“嗨！好久不见小岩！”他把最后两个字咬得很重。

一直在忙碌整理着床铺还没来得及查看室友名字的人显然被这声音吓了一跳，尤其还是那个熟悉的说实话自己不想听到的声音，心情烦躁地转过头的同时顺便把手里的枕头丢了过去。

“为什么是你？”

“我们又在同一所学校了，这不是好事吗。”他笑着指指手里柔软的物体，“话说这是要跟我分享一个被窝的意思吗？”

“给我拿回来。”岩泉没好气地上前夺回了自己的枕头，“我说的是为什么你会跟我一个寝室。”

“恩……”

“别装傻。无论是按照名字还是学号都不会碰到你的吧。”

“噢，我只不过是同意跟管理员照了张相。”及川也走过来坐在对方刚铺好的床上，情理之中回应过来的是快要爆发的表情，“嘛这就是命运啊。”

“你别坐我这。”

“我的床还空空如也啦！”

“那你还不快去整理。”

“让我休息一会啊。”

“走开。”

“小岩还是一如既往地严厉呐。”及川揉揉头发只得站了起来往自己的行李箱走过去，“你还记得那个约定吗？”

“你说的话都没有记住的必要。”

“我还记得。”他突然停住了自己总是上扬的语气，用一直很严肃认真的口吻再一遍重复着，像是怕对方没有听清楚一样，“我还记得。”

及川总是在自认为很关键的时候认真起来，不过他所认为的关键确实很重要，因此即便是那样吊儿郎当的性格，却总是能够很敏锐地不放过任何一个细节。

“我回来之前你必须给我整理好。”岩泉深呼吸了一口气站起来，拿过桌上的钱包推开门，又顿了一下，“要什么喝的。”

“哈？”

“我说，我出去买饮料，要帮你带吗？”

“咖啡咖啡。谢啦。”

“哦。”

说完逃也似得走出了的房间。

3  
关于那个被提及的约定，因为印象太过于深刻，所以岩泉是不可能会忘记。话说回来，只要是有关及川的东西，他都很好地记着。从很小的时候牵着他的手保护着他，到国中不再哭鼻子，再到高中跟在后面收拾烂摊子，这个让人火大又拿他没辙的男人总是可以第一时间勾起他的怒火。

具体是哪天倒还真的忘了，总之是在春高与乌野对战的前一晚还不知道是前两晚，下午刚下过雨晚上却难得的清爽。对于乌野来说，大概是跟他们的复仇赛，而对于他们来说，跟白鸟泽的恩怨可不是一次两次的了。简单讲，挣扎了这么多年，这将会是最后一次机会，他们将要全力以赴。

“看风景？”

“才没你这么闲，我在想战术。”岩泉白了一眼从后面走过来打了个招呼的人，尽量不去看他的笑容。比赛前每个人都会有些许的紧张，尤其是现在这种一旦失败就会全部结束的紧要关头，但毕竟是三年级生，自然镇定很多。不过，还真的没有几个人可以做到像及川一样面带与平日里相同的笑容，他知道对方现在是很彻底的那种放松。

“你不想睡觉的话就去找想新的暗号，别打扰我。”

“懒得想啦！”说完他就靠在那个人也靠着的栏杆上面，但是方向是相反地，背部依靠在上面，“在这里休息一会儿好了。”

“别吵。”岩泉不去看他，就当默许了。

“说话也不行吗？”

“就让你别说话。”

“哦好的。”

只是稍微安静了一分钟，旁边的人又开始跃跃欲试骚动起来，晃着脑袋开始小声地哼着歌。一开始思绪还能够集中在脑内的排球场分布上，到后来发现那声音正在逐渐放大。

“喂。”

“唔，我没说话。”

“但是你很吵。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“哦……啊对了对了，”像是突然想到了什么东西一样，及川用手托住自己的腮帮子作思考状，“刚想到的，要来打一个赌吗？”

“没兴趣。”

“很有意思的！”

“没兴趣。”岩泉再重复了一遍然后离开栏杆准备回自己的房间，他觉得那里会相对清静一些。

“接下来这场如果赢了飞雄和小不点的话我就跟你告白，然后……”他的声音跟平常无差，完全不知道自己在说一个多么荒唐的事情，“赢了小牛若的话就答应和我交往吧。”

岩泉的手就快要碰到门把手了，他顿了下不准备回答那个人。

“呐呐，小岩你有在听吗？”

“没有。”

“真伤心。”

“输了，”他缓慢地拧把手，发出细微的声响，然后深呼吸了一口气，“输了的话怎么办？”

“不会输的。”

“为什么这么确……”“我相信你们，所以不会输的。”

及川很快就打断了他的话，后者有些诧异地回过头，看到的表情却与刚才不同，是及其认真的表情。

“这都是必然的事情，只不过打个赌会让我更有动力一些。”

“我不会同意的。”

“这不是戏弄哦，我可是很认真的。考虑一下吧恩？”及川把眼睛眯了起来，岩泉知道一旦他觉得胜券在握就会出现那个动作。他总是用着很轻松的话语讲着一些让人无法接受的事情，好像搞错了轻重一样，用什么什么都知道的口吻咬定着事实。

像极了每次他发球的样子，哪怕局面再紧张前面的失误再多，他都能够保持绝对的平静，拥有很强的操控力，一旦咬准了位置，就可以把球用最大的力量准确地发过去。

然后像这一秒，他把球发到了自己这里，猛烈地不带一点犹豫。

“随便你。”

“噢。”

他的视线一直在自己的身上没有离开过，一直到拉开门走下楼梯为止。

4  
岩泉找了好久才终于在有点陌生的新校园里面找到了自动贩卖机，按下两个按钮后在那里等待着饮料掉落下来。

三年级所有的一切都在那场落败后发生了改变，滤掉了排球，将大学移到每天最重要的项目里面。不知道是意料之中还是情理之外，那场赋予了特殊使命的比赛中他们输给了乌野，自然连与白鸟泽同台的机会也一并被吞没了。

那之后三年级的几个人都退出了排球部，及川也将很多的时间放在了学习上面，只是时不时在一起回家的时候很低声的说着“抱歉”。并不是因为比赛输了抱歉，他那个时候这样解释道，是因为那个赌。

岩泉把饮料取出来，然后叹了一口气。他原本以为上了大学就可以摆脱这个男人，没想到对方竟然从自己母亲那里偷偷得知了要考的学校，然后又偷偷地报了同一所，最后竟然成为了自己的室友。

说实话他很不想看到他，一看到那张脸所有的东西都会浮现出来，抑制不住，控制不了。

“喂。”

他把手里的冰咖啡直接扔过去砸醒了毫无长进正躺在自己床上睡起觉来的人。

“痛！”

“叫你快整理啊。”

“我打算等你回来帮我理的。”

“你脑子进水了吗？”

“好啦好啦！”及川看对方撸起袖子就要过来了，赶紧摆了摆手露出求饶的表情，然后起身活动了下筋骨用一只手拉来了自己的行李箱，“我现在就理。”

“对了。”

“突然想帮我了？”

“怎么可能，”岩泉把被对方压过的床铺又弄平了一遍，从旁边的盒子里取出了一卷比较粗的胶带，“有几点你要遵守一下。”

“恩恩？”

“首先，不能越过这条线。”说着他刺啦刺啦地把胶带拉出来，然后在房间的正中间笔直得贴了一条，橙黄的颜色，很醒目。

“啊？为什么？”

“第二，半夜不许发出响声。”岩泉没有理会他的发问，一把扯断了胶带，然后仔仔细细地检查了贴合处，“第三，别给我到处惹麻烦事。”

“OKOK啦。”

“哦还有一点。”他站起了身。

“什么？”

“不准交女朋友。”

“放心。”及川眯起眼睛坐在自己的床板上对他笑着，像是早就知道了对方会这么说一样，“但是人缘好这点我可没办法哦。”

回应他的是再一次被扔过去的枕头。

5  
“喂及川，今晚的联谊去吗？”

后桌悄悄把桌子往前挪一点，然后把手拢在嘴边压低声音说着。

“不去啦。”

“可是大一的女生们都听说你要来才参加的，这叫我怎么交代啊？”

“就说我有事，下次再补嘛。”

“你每次都这么讲，还真是神秘。”小心地避开老师的视线，他突然想到了什么低声笑了一下，“你不会已经交了女朋友了吧喂？”

“好像还不能算是正视的。”

听到这话的人简直要跳起来跑到每个女生面前揪着领子告诉她们这个劲爆的消息，小腿不小心太激动磕到了桌椅，嘶地一声吸了一口冷气。

“不是吧？！什么样的什么样的？”

“严肃过头，还有些暴力，”及川歪着脑袋把原子笔敲得咔嗒咔嗒响，“但是可爱的不得了，让人有想亲他的冲动。”

6  
他们从很久以前开始就呆在一起形影不离了，不用担心对方是否会离开，所有的情况下，兜兜转转最后总会回到离彼此最近的地方。

时针和分针有着各自的旋转速度，它们交汇又分离，却始终在那个小小的圆盘里面走着。

7  
“我喜欢你！请和我交往吧！”

女生涨红了脸双手紧紧拽着裙子，低着头却还可以看到红的过分的耳朵。

“抱歉……”话还没说完就听到有什么东西掉落下来，岩泉一抬头就看到了靠在比他们高一层的楼梯扶手上的人。

“不好意思，我的教科书掉下去了。”他摇晃着手臂，又指了指坠落到地面的物体。

女生显然是被吓了一跳，又极为尴尬地弯了下腰就跑下了楼。

“想不到小岩也挺受欢迎的嘛。”假装不知情的人大跨了几步接过对方捡起递来的书，然后把手放在脑袋前作眺望状，“呀怎么走了呢？”

“不知道。”岩泉把收到的那封情书也一并递了过去，后者有些疑惑却也接了下来。

“给我干嘛，让情场高手及川我帮你把把关吗？”

“随你便。”

“我会撕掉的哦。”及川有点搞不明白对方的举动，“说真的。”

“这次换你了。”

“……哈。”他顿了一下，突然就知道了缘由，然后开始因为对方的那点小心机而觉得好笑，“我都知道的哦。”

“啥？”

“小岩以前是怎么悄悄躲在旁边偷听女生跟我告白，或者趁我还没来就把抽屉里的情书拿出来撕掉。”他止不住笑，整个人都弯了起来，“我都知道的哦！”

岩泉感觉自己被暴露在阳光下曝晒一样，紧紧皱起了眉头，咽了一口口水。

“我是为了她们好，因为你实在太糟糕了。”

“是嘛。”

“废话太多了，下周就有考试吧，再不复习我看你怎么从大学毕业。”

“我们才大一吧。”及川又自顾自笑了下，哼着小曲跟在对方的身后往外走，冷不丁地压低声音开口，“‘我喜欢你，请和我交往吧。’”

岩泉猛地回过头对上他的视线。

“——刚才那个女生是这么说的吧。”像是恶作剧得逞了似的，他弯起了嘴角的弧度。

8  
他们永远都不能够说出那句话语，也永远不会说出来。

问及原因的话。

因为是错误的。两个人都会这么回答。

即使情感都歪歪扭扭传达了过去，即使时不时会拥抱或者私下里偷偷接吻，即使他们真的很想很想能够彻底地释放开来，像正常的那些人一样。明明都已经并肩站在一起这么久，明明都已经从小时候一直陪伴到现在。

明明都已经深爱到如此无以言表。

但是这是错误的，是不被允许的。

9  
不安和犹豫都各自吞进了肚子里，试探和被试探，像是走在钢索上一般摇摇晃晃，却又是最安全的地方。

10  
“睡了吗？”

及川在黑暗里面使劲睁大着眼睛，移动了下头部在枕头上找了个更舒服的位置，他小心翼翼发问着。

“被你吵醒了。”

“啊是嘛，抱歉抱歉。”

接着是很长的一个叹气，然后是被子发出的轻微的摩擦声，空气又平静下来。

“那个……”

“干嘛。”

“你这学期的论文写了吗？”

“写了。”

“英语要考试了吧。”

“复习了。”

“今天的值日做了吗？”

“检查了。”

“晚饭有好好吃吗？”

“吃了，”岩泉这次很难得耐着性子一个又一个回答着这些奇奇怪怪的问题，“不是你硬拉我去一起吃的吗。”

“那……我可以到你的被窝睡吗？”

“不可以。”他翻了个身背对着那边的人，不去听对方因为计谋没有达成而发出一声小像动物一样的呜咽。

然后又安静了下来，甚至到了快出现耳鸣的程度，于是岩泉咳嗽了一下。

“就这一次，”他没有转过身来，头发贴附在自己的鬓旁，“自己带上枕头。”

“哇。”及川看起来欣喜异常地拎着蓬松的物体跨越了那条胶带制成的线。

“吵死了别乱叫。”

“噢噢好的。”

11  
他想起了很久以前那场比赛落败时对方猛拍打的后背，他想起了上场之前他都会说的那句话和深不可测的眼神，他想起了自己每一次扣球时手心传来的阵痛和满足感。

他们的关系一旦交集起来，拉拉扯扯，就永远都不会分开。

永远是多久。他想。

然后他对着因为多了一个人而暖起来的被窝道了声晚安。

FIN

どうせいつかは嫌われるなら 愛した人に憎まれるなら

【如果总有一天会被讨厌 会被深爱的人憎恨的话】 

そうなる前に僕の方から嫌った 僕だった

【在变成那样之前 过去的我会选择先去讨厌】 

だけどいつかは誰かを求め 愛されたいとそう望むなら

【可是就因为冀望著总有一天会需要谁 希望被爱】

そうなる前に僕の方から

【 所以在变成那样之前】

愛してみてよと

【我想试著自己先去爱 这样 】


End file.
